


The Change

by itsjeffersin



Series: AU Works For Waitress [3]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, blood trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin
Summary: Will continue this if asked





	The Change

She wasn't usually one to do these things. In fact, it was a first for her. She had never been known to fall quickly. She was known to keep her walls up so as to get rid of the chance of getting hurt. Yet. Here she was. Fallen for a man she had just recently met. It played again and again in her mind as they melded together. 

She didn't know how it had gotten this far. They had only met just a few weeks before, and while the others encouraged her to pursue things she had no real intention of doing so. It had started out as a small movie night. Jenna and Becky had come as well. Though once they left he had stayed to help clean up. From there on moments blurred together as she had fallen under what seemed like a spell.

A Spell that was cast over both of them as things escalated, as they began to explore. She didn't know how it had started she didn't even know who had made the move that had led it this far. All she knew was that his hands were tangled up in her hair as he made his way down her neck. It's all she knew, and its all she wanted to know for as long as it lasted.

That was until it all stopped.

That was until he pushed himself away leaving her dazed and confused with the look of fear in his eyes.

His eyes were fixed on her collar wide with shock apologizing again and again. She looked down at her chest to see a meager amount of blood trickling down her front. She shook her head patting the cushioning beside her signaling for him to sit back down before grabbing a tissue from the drawer beside them holding it to the wound.

He kept apologizing, again and again, each time she told him it was fine. At first, she didn't hear it. If she was being honest she wished it would have stayed that way. The faintest and shyest "it's not ok" came from his lips just loud enough for it to catch her attention.

"What do you mean it's not ok?" "Its just not!" "Its just a little blood!" "Its more than that! You're infected!" Her eyes went wide when he said those words. "Oh my god do you have some kind of disease or something??" He shook his head. "NO! No no no! Well yes, but not the kind you're referring to and well it's rather hard to explain." "What do you mean its hard to explain?" "I mean this isn't something you normally hear about in real life." "The fuck did you just do to me?" "I didn't mean to!! Please know that I didn't want this for you!" "Tell me what you did!!!?"

"I'm getting there but first there are a few things you need to know." "Ok... then tell me." "I'm dead." "THe fuck you are you're standing right in front of me." "Ok lets put it this way. I am the living dead." "Like a zombie?" "More like the lore of vampire." "You mean like Twilight?" She smirked not believing what he was telling her. "Does it look like I'm fucking sparkling?" "Does it look like I'm fucking stupid? Why do you just assume I'm going to believe you?" 

"Because you're still bleeding." She looked down to see the tissue she had been holding to the wound had completely reddened. She quickly threw it in the trash before grabbing another as he shook his head. "It's not going to stop. Your blood officially has no ability to clot. You'll be drained within the next few days." She looked at him confused. "You're actually being serious." "Of course I am and you are infected now. I suggest you go somewhere where the blood can easily be cleaned because there is going to be a lot more of it." Her eyes widened suddenly becoming scared. "Whats happening to me?" She said in a soft and almost inaudible voice. "Your body is going through a change." "Gross." "What are you four?" "I'm scared leave me alone."

"I'm sorry... I never intended for this to happen.... I totally get it if you hate me." "Why would I hate you?" "Because I've taken your life away." He shook his head violently. "I'm sorry..." With those words, he left. Practically ran in fact as she stood there like a deer in headlights. Her mouth felt dry as she was frozen in her place unsure of what to do. She scurried to quickly put a bandage on the wound almost a hundred percent sure that he was just crazy. She went to bed letting it slip from her mind.

When she woke up the next morning her skin felt wet. Opening her eyes she found herself lying in a pool of blood - her own blood. Her eyes went wide looking down at the wound. The bandage she put on it just barely clinging to her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran to the bathroom stripping from the bloodied clothing before grabbing her phone in an attempt to call him. He didn't answer. She let out a groan before stripping the bed of her bloody linens. 

She turned the shower on climbing into the tub and letting the blood rinse away from her skin. She sunk down to the ground letting her head fall to her hands as she shook with fear. She turned the water off just long enough to try calling him again. Still no answer. She noticed the blood beginning to pour from the wound once more and turned the water back on. Watching as the red continuously rinsed down the shower drain. 

She noticed her skin had taken a rather grayish tone and her glasses had begun to fail to do their purpose. She rests her head against the shower wall sighing. She figured she'd call Jenna and let her know she wasn't coming in and to ask her that if she saw Ogie send him over. She agreed to all of it just assuming that she had gotten sick which she didn't deny of course. 

To her surprise not long after she hung up the phone there was a familiar knocking at her door. She stepped out of the tub shutting off the water before pulling an oversized shirt over her slender frame. She slowly went to the door before letting him in. He had a duffel bag over his shoulder and he smiled kinda shyly. They didn't say anything, they barely even made eye contact. She retreated back to the bathroom quickly getting back in the tub as there was already a rather large stain on the shirt. He followed after her trying to avert his eyes as much as he possibly could. She sighed turning the water back on continuing to rinse the blood down the drain as he began to unpack supplies.

From what she could see it was mostly food and towels but there were other things she couldn't quite make out. She sighed pulling the curtain to cover her as she leaned her head into view. He smiled softly at her before sitting on the ground next to the tub. "I know I've already said this and I probably can't say it enough bu-" "Apologise one more time and I will push you out of a window." "Yeah ok. Got it. Are you ok?" "I'm fine. A little traumatized but fine. But I cant see real well." "Your wearing glasses, of course, you can't." "No, I mean with my glasses on you ass!"

"I know what you mean. Take them off." "What!?! No!!" He shook his head before bringing his hands up to her face gently lifting the lenses from her eyes. She gasped as the blurriness went away and he laughed. "I told you." "What the fuck." "Perfect vision is one of the few perks of this whole ordeal." Her eyes went wide. "So I cant wear my glasses anymore?" "I mean I guess you could but you'd be blind." "Shit!" "Wait you want to wear them?" "Well, I mean I've worn them since I was four years old. They're just a part of who I am." He nodded. "I think I know what to do." He took the frames off of the top of her head carefully so they wouldn't snag on her hair. She watched as he carefully popped the lenses out before putting them back on her face. "Better?" She nodded quickly smiling.

"Now. I should probably warn you of a few things in the coming days." "Ok." "It's going to be painful. It's going to feel as if you've been lit on fire from the inside out. Like every single nerve has been plucked." "Fun." She squeaked nervously. He nodded. "It's going to be messy. You seem to have a pretty good system going right now with it running down the drain, but the blood flow is going to get heavier. Not to mention its much thicker than water so once it gets heavier it might have trouble draining. So we're gonna need something that can keep it from getting on the floor because then it would be impossible to get up completely."

She nodded waiting for him to start talking again. "Lastly there are going to be physical changes. Such as the color of your skin and eyes. Your hair will also darken just the slightest bit but nothing noticeable." "You look normal? And, your eyes look normal?" He chuckled before getting up and going to the mirror after about half a minute he came back to her opening his eyes showing a nice glowing blue. Not the normal blue you'd expect from eyes but a cold icy blue that shimmered when the light hit them just right. 

"My eyes are gonna look like that?" He shook his head. "Your eyes are dark. Most likely they'll come out a nice crimson. And as for my skin. Spray on tan. A lot of it. It will last about a week every time you put it on but you will need to reapply in particularly... sweaty places or it will start to fade quickly." She nodded. "When will it? Um... When will it start to hurt?" He shrugged. "Within the next 24 hours more than likely. There is no real way to pinpoint it." She nodded. "And when it does?" "Painkillers might help but I don't know." "Why don't you know?" "Uhhhm Well... Because when this happened to me they really hadn't been... developed yet...."

"What do you mean they hadn't been developed yet you're thirty-two?" "Well, I was thirty-two.......... when I changed. The change, it alters the aging process, or actually in better words, eliminates it." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god what are you like 60??" He chuckled. "No." "Then how old are you?" He grinned. "You may not like the answer, Dawn." "I don't care tell me!" He nodded. "Ok, but no questions once I do." "Fine! Tell Me!!" "Well... Let us just say there is a reason I know a lot about the revolution." "WHAT?!" "I said no questions."

"You are two-fucking-hundred years old???" "Two-Hundred-Seventy-Three" "Holy fucking shit." "What? We've all got our secrets." "Not like that?! Um. How-" He smiled. "How did it happen?" She nodded. "I was in the war. It was the Battle of Bunker Hill. I got shot right in the leg just above my knee. The nurse who was assigned to me was a vamp. She claimed she did it to save my life. Though if we're being honest I would have rather she let me die." She nodded suddenly feeling bad for him. He smiled sadly. "I've outlived everyone I've ever cared about because of that day, and now I've done the same thing to you."

"It was an accident." "That doesn't make it ok." "I think it does." "I don't understand why. I mean I've spent Two-hundred-forty-one years hating the woman who did this to me. How can you get over it so quickly." "I dunno. Maybe it says something about my character traits. Not to mention I know so much more about you now that I would never have gotten to know if you didn't do what you did. You're a very interesting person, to say the least, Mr. Anhorn." He smiled laughing slightly. "Maybe so." "Although I am gonna have to make you tell me stories about that war eventually." "I would expect nothing less."

Thats when she started to feel it. A large pain coming from her chest. Feeling as if a dull knife had been plunged straight into her heart causing her to cry out. He frowned as she grabbed onto him squeezing his forearm tight in her grasp. He let his hand fall over hers gently removing it from his arm once her fingers started to relax. 

The pain was a constant thing throughout the change though the first initial sting was the worst of it. Though it would still get worse before it got better as it was going to spread. Spread throughout every inch of her being until she can't stand it anymore.

It wasn't necessarily what the vampirism lore told of. What it really was was a virus. A horrible sickness that kills you without actually killing you. Soon enough the pain would spread throughout her entire body to every nerve. A pain so unbearable it would feel like you were being devoured from the inside out. 

She held onto his hand crying out as he grabbed the medicine off of the counter handing her a few pills. She downed them quickly letting her head lay against the tile wall. She closed her eyes feeling the pain spread only slightly numbed by the medicine. She opened them back up to see him pulling something else out of the duffel bag. Medium sized bags of a red substance, blood. He brought one over to her sitting back down on the floor beside her. 

"I know this is gonna suck, but trust me it helps." She nodded watching him snip off a corner of the bag with a pair of scissors. "This is probably the most disgusting thing you will ever taste but you'll get used to it." She nodded as he brought the bag up to her mouth she let him pour a bit in. Her face twisted at the taste swallowing it anyway. He chuckled. "Never thought you'd be doing that did you." She shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

He smiled. Her pain subsided a slight bit more after he gave the blood to her. She was able to relax for a while. The worst moments were when the water ran cold. Her body was essentially dying so body heat couldn't save her when she grew cold. She felt helpless. Like all she could do was watch as her skin grew grayer and as the amount of red that washed down the drain grew larger.

He brought board games. He pulled one out and she swore it was the first time she had really laughed since the incident. They played the game of life again and again as it took up the most time and got their minds off of things. As time went on the makeup on his skin faded into a pleasant gray tone with scar-like cracks littering his face. He looked rather intriguing if she was being honest. She noticed her hands first. As they were playing their games she noticed her hands no longer had the lifeful color they once had. Instead, they were a light gray, almost white. If she were being honest she thought it looked rather nice. 

Days went by and eventually, the pain stopped. Soon the blood let to a trickle and he knew it would be easily cleaned up with a towel. He helped her out of the tub holding her up as her legs were weak. He helped her to bed hoping she would get some sleep. He sat next to her on the bed as she fell asleep keeping a towel over the wound that was slowly stopping up. By the time she woke up it would be over.

By the time she did wake up she saw he had fallen asleep as well. She took the bloodied towel from his grip putting it in the bathroom. (Silently hoping she could get the stain out) She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror her eyes slightly widening. She wouldn't have recognized herself if she hadn't known it was a reflection. Her skin had completely gone over the almost-white graytone before mentioned. Her eyes a glowing red as her hair was almost black. Her face had taken scar-like cracks almost identical to the ones he had yet they were completely different. She smiled gently touching her face. She rather liked it if she were being honest. 

She went to the kitchen making something quick to eat as she heard footsteps coming from the bedroom signaling he was awake. She saw him pad down the hallway looking for her before grumbling and going back to bed. She giggled going back to the bedroom. He lay face down in the pillows with his limbs splayed out like a starfish. She smiled crawling in next to him curling up beside him causing him to jump in surprise, she giggled snuggling into his side. He smiled wrapping an arm around her.

They stayed like that for a while. No talking no moving.Just enjoying each others company. Though he would never admit it he was almost glad what happened happened. He had been alone for so long. Now he had someone he could talk to freely without being afraid of letting something slip up. He finally had a chance at being normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue this if asked


End file.
